Katie Schioko
Kathryn Katie Schioko is an 10-turned 11-year-old girl appearing in the Katie series written and created by Gabrielle Kleckner. She is the daughter of Victoria and Carter Schioko. She is the younger sister of John Schioko. She and her family originally lived in Ann Arbor, MI, but moved to Grosse Pointe, MI. Katie attends Greenwood Elementary School in Grosse Pointe and is in the fourth grade. She was 10-years-old in Katie Visits Her Father & Katie's Christmas: Christmas In DollyTown. She and her family visit an fictional town called DollyTown. Her father is an conductor of a 1900s train and doesn't get to see his wife, his daughter or his son very much. Her best friends are: Violet Davis & Kelly Parker. Her boyfriend's name is Daniel Danny Budweiser. History Katie was born on June 3rd, 2005 to Victoria and Carter Schioko. As an infant, she loved to play with her father and her older brother, John. Katie is from a rich family. Appearance Katie is a small 11-year-old girl with blue eyes, blonde hair in pigtails, and pale skin. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt and a pink skirt. She wears brown sandals on her feet. Appearances Katie Visits Her Father 10-year-old Katie and her family have just moved to a new town. Katie has a dream about a t-Rex chasing her, but her boyfriend and best friend: Daniel Danny Budweiser saved her from the dinosaur. The next morning, Katie gets ready for her new school. She eats with her older brother, 13-year-old John Schioko who is eating his cereal: Cheerios and is reading his favorite comic book. Victoria tells her son that school comes first and that they he should sign up for baseball try-outs since baseball is his favorite sport. Katie asks her mother when they would see their father and her mother says to her and John: Very soon. During her first day at her new school, Katie befriends two 10-year-old girls named Kelly Parker, and Violet Davis her surname was Walters. Katie discovers that Violet's birth parents had died of cholera and that she is abused by her stepmother and her older sisters who hate her. Katie helps Violet tell the teacher, Mrs. Martin about her abusive life and Mrs. Martin calls the police who later arrest Violet's evil stepmother and send Violet's older sisters: Geraldine and Samantha to a foster home away from Violet and Violet is later adopted by Lila & George Davis. A 11-year-old boy named Sammy Waltz falls in love with Katie, but Kelly tells him to back off. After school, Katie's mother announces to her children that their father has invited them along with some friends to visit him. Katie is excited and calls Kelly, Danny, & Violet to join them along with some of Katie's other friends. Danny is happy to see Katie again and Katie introduces him to her friends. John invites 13-year-old Marie Smith, his crush who is in his sixth grade class. Carter invites Katie, John, Victoria, and Katie & John's friends to come inside the train. Most of the story is spent on Katie spending time wit her father. The book ends with the train coming back to Grosse Pointe and Carter bidding farewell to his daughter, but tells her that he will see her very soon. Katie's Christmas: Christmas in DollyTown 10-year-old Katie is helping her mother and John get ready for their first Christmas in Grosse Pointe. But Katie said to her mother that she wishes they could have Christmas somewhere fun. John looks on the computer to help his sister out and mentions that they could go to DollyTown. Katie begs her mother to go and her mother finally says yes. But during their stay in DollyTown, John and Victoria have a big fight and John ran away from home. Katie sets off to find him and bring him home without her mother knowing. In this book, it is revealed that Katie and John's family is rich. Near the end of the book, Katie discovered that her brother was kidnapped by a couple of child thieves who kidnap children from rich families to hold them for ransom. Katie tries to rescue him, but ends up captured herself. Katie's friends: Violet Davis, Kelly Parker, Danny Budweiser, Sakira Laka, and John's girlfriend: Marie Smith decided to rescue Katie and John themselves. The police comes along and asks the children if they knew Katie & John and drives alongside them. Katie's friends find the female thief, Rosita attempting to kill Katie by strangling her, but Kelly leaped at her and told her to let Katie go freeing Katie from her grasp. Marie frees John and the police come in to arrest Rosita and her husband, Paul. But Rosita and Paul take Violet & Marie hostage and try to escape with them. But Katie saves her friend and John saves his girlfriend and Rosita and Paul are arrested and the policeman drives the children to their homes. Victoria is relieved to see her children safe and apologizes to John for not listening to him. The book ends with Carter, Victoria, Katie, John, Violet, Kelly, Danny, Sakira, & Marie celebrating Christmas together. Katie on the Train TBA Katie's Spooky Halloween TBA Katie Grows Up: The Story of Seven Teenagers In this final book, Katie is now a 20-year-old girl who is married to Danny and has three daughters and two sons: Andrea is the oldest, Brittany is the second, James is the third, Kenneth is the fourth and baby Jillian is the youngest. She also has her own cooking show. Personality Katie is a very friendly and loving 11-year-old. She loves her family very much. She loves to make new friends and she loves trains. She is friends with Kelly Parker, Violet Davis, Sakira Laka,& Danny Budweiser and some other friends. She also loves cats and kittens. Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females Category:Living Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:Youngest child in their family Category:Youngest in their family